


Psycho

by exosweave



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Runaway Bride, based on red velvets psycho, just weird, psycho!Baekhyun, the wedding dress photoshoot is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosweave/pseuds/exosweave
Summary: You got me feeling like apsycho, psycho“Could you describe him?”The only thing richer in red than the 1967 ford mustang parked outside in the parking lot, was the smeared out lipstick sitting all across the man’s face.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Psycho

“Could you describe him?”

The only thing richer in red than the 1967 ford mustang parked outside in the parking lot, was the smeared out lipstick sitting all across the man’s face.

Or at least the parts Chanyeol was able to recognize underneath the white lace of the veil covering the stranger’s features. Heart-shaped face able to map out, but that was just about it. There was no way he’d be able to identify him in a line-up of profiles, matching the description he had been trying to give the police officers so far.

He was small. Almost feminine looking.

Wanted his coffee black when he ordered it.

As black as your soul? Chanyeol had joked when he took his order in the deserted café located next to the highway, trying to avoid his nerves resonating through his voice all too audibly. Of course, he had failed miserably at that. But it was the effort that counted, right?

The stranger had answered him something vague along the lines of not liking anything sweet. At least, not anymore. He preferred bitter now. Thought anything sugarcoated was fake, with all those added sweeteners.

His expression must’ve matched his voice, he now recalls. Flat. No emotion.

But he doesn’t quite remember it, much to his frustration. To distracted by the odd vision seated right in the middle of the café. On top of the red couches nonetheless, an equal mess to the red and white checkered tiles on the floor and the spots of red splattered all across the top half of his white gown.

It was a wedding dress. Obviously.

Or something that used to be a wedding dress.

“Don’t worry, it’s rented.”

The horror on Chanyeol’s face, when he came closer, must’ve looked really theatrical for the stranger to comment on it immediately. Then again, who wouldn’t clarify their appearance when they looked like _that?_

Rented. What did he even mean by rented?

As soon as Chanyeol had put down the mug of coffee on the marble tabletop in front of him, he took the spoon and started stirring the black liquid. Didn’t do anything besides that really. Just staring straight ahead of him, hand cupping his cheek. His elbow must’ve hurt from not moving at all for so long.

Until he suddenly asked to bring him something else.

Cake. Red velvet.

He paid for it, and a bit extra for the plate as well apparently as he took it with him when he got up.

The sound of the doorbell ringing above his head as he made his way out of the café. Face as blank as paper, he shared another look with him through the windows before he moved to open the trunk of the ford mustang.

Tilting the plate he was still holding – making the cake slide off first – before he used it to beat the living hell out of the head that came popping out of the back of his car.

He leaned forward, scooping something up with his finger.

The cream cheese frosting.

He licked it off his digit while he ridded himself of the glass plate, throwing it next to the unconscious body in the back of the trunk before he loudly slammed it shut again.

Chanyeol was glued to the ground.

Before he knew it, the stranger drove off again. Into the sunrise. Leaving the café behind like nothing had happened there at all that morning.

Except for the untouched cup of black coffee that had now become cold.

“Do you have any camera’s around that we can check to confirm this, sir?” the police officer asks, one of his brows skeptically raised. He has every right to do so, of course. Who wouldn’t not believe him?

“I-“ Chanyeol sighs in defeat. “No sir, we don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the moodboard for this prompt on twitter! @exosweave  
> https://twitter.com/exosweave/status/1210917623359299586


End file.
